


Immortals

by jumpingjaxx13



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alter Egos, Fluff, M/M, mental debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingjaxx13/pseuds/jumpingjaxx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass. I try to picture me without you but I can't"-Immortals, Fall Out Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

/"I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass

I try to picture me without you, but I can't"/

Every positive force needed a negative drive to combat it, enforcing its purpose. One without the other simply was- no good, no bad. No motive. No need. It was in this way that Light knew that L was valuable. What was Kira with no opposition to prove himself against? Even if his defiance could prove to be tedious to deal with, it was vital that it continue.

Kira would claim his greatest victory from him.

Bleary eyes blinked exhaustedly, gaze drifting over to the side to lay eyes on the man he had come to know as Ryuzaki. Months had gone by where there was none but he at his side. Though there were no chains binding them together now, their connection was something that could not be denied.

Clueless as he had been in their time together, Light had let his amnesiac mind make all of the wrong decisions. It started with the chastest of kisses, drawn out upon rejected moonlight, as neither of them found any reason to sleep. Eyes that were usually so dull from raw intellect sparkled with what could only be described as affection, the image still settled hauntingly in his mind to this day.

Whispered conversations left the bitter aftertaste of metal- a flavor he would always associate with gentle hands and silent accusations. Even now, it plagued him, gnawing at him from the inside.

There was always a difference between what he should do, what he wanted to do, and what he needed to do. On a rare, happy occasion, the three of them would coalesce harmoniously, leaving him perfectly content with his actions. When only two were joined, though, difficulties arose.

Light wanted Ryuzaki by his side, no matter how long he had to hide himself away. Kira needed L dead, the spit upon his grave the final marker for his triumph, solidifying his empowered reign. Yet, when he peered into his own future, he saw a messy shadow by his side.

How troublesome.

No matter where he went, L would follow, even within his own mind. Time after time, he tried in vain to picture himself alone upon his throne of thorns, but the detective always rested at his feet.

It was then that a slight warmth enveloped his hand, dragging him unceremoniously from his thoughts. The sleeplessness of the night was heave on his shoulders, so all words that had been voiced had proven to be nothing but white noise. A gentle heat tinted his cheeks as he realized just how absent he had been, though chances were that he didn't miss anything but an explanation of what he already knew. Blinking rapidly to stimulate himself, his gaze focused on the aberrant detective, only to see that he was not looking at him. Allowing tired eyes to travel downwards, his heart nearly skipped a beat.

Though subtlety was something that this particular field of work prided, it seemed that L deviated from the books yet again. His appearance stood out so far that it was nearly trademark, though he mastered the ability of masking his true thoughts and persona. Yet, for a man so secretive, this was a surprise. Not that Light was one to complain, of course.

After a moment of hesitation, Light turned his hand over slowly, tangling their fingers together in a way that only they could. Perhaps he should wait a while before taking him out of his picture.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on Tumblr originally, but I liked it so much I decided to post it here. It's a quick little thing, but satisfying.


End file.
